1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel arrangement of a gas spring unit for facilitating the movement and positioning of adjustable components in a construction assembly.
2. The Prior Art
Known constructions or assemblies of the type referred to include, for example, bed assemblies including a stationary basic construction unit, e.g. the frame of the bed, and a movable construction unit, e.g. a height-adjustable leg rest member. It is also known in such bed assemblies to carry out height adjustment of the leg rest member by variation of a gas spring unit connected between the stationary and movable construction units.